


What are you?

by sirriamnis



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirriamnis/pseuds/sirriamnis
Summary: Derek knew that in order to be at Samwell, Poindexter had to be magic in some way or shape.As the oldest school friendly to the Fae, the supernatural, the weird, and witchy, Derek knew that everyone here had some magic one way or another.  However, given how sensitive people could be about their magic in a world that had burned witches not so very long ago, Derek couldn’t bring himself to just ask.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	What are you?

Derek knew that in order to be at Samwell, Poindexter had to be magic in some way or shape. 

As the oldest school friendly to the Fae, the supernatural, the weird, and witchy, Derek knew that everyone here had some magic one way or another. However, given how sensitive people could be about their magic in a world that had burned witches not so very long ago, Derek couldn’t bring himself to just ask. 

Bitty was a kitchen-witch, Tango had to be part Sphinx, somewhere in his lineage. Derek himself had a Bruja for a grandmother on one side, and Djinn on the other. 

Most people would let something slip from time to time, a flicker of power, a look, a careless word. 

Not Dex. Not even in the heat of their worst fights. 

The only clues he had were that Dex was always grumpy, a hell of a fighter, and the geese were terrified of him and only him. Even the Werewolves on campus feared the geese. Dex just looked at them with a neutral expression and they fled. 

Ransom and Holster threw one of their famous kegsters, their last ever, as graduation loomed just around the corner. Derek imbibed more than maybe he should have, but last party of the year, right? And the way Dex had blown up at him during the dibs fiasco still stung. He swayed, and collided with something solid. 

“You are a disaster.” Dex exhaled, grabbing Derek by the upper arms. “Come on, let’s get you back to the dorm.” 

“Dexy, noooooo!” Derek wailed, as Dex steered him through the Haus. 

“There’s a reason Nursey Patrol is a thing,” Dex sighed, holding Derek’s hand as they walked toward the pond, and the dorms past it. 

“Why’s it always you, Dex?” Derek stumbled to a stubborn stop near the pond. With the moon full in the sky, the pond looked like a black mirror. He knew better than to look into it, but then he spotted a flash of white on the surface. “’S that a swan, Dexy?”

“Where? Shit! Let’s go!” Dex pulled on Derek’s hand. He stood fast. 

“Not until you tell me why you’re always on Nursey Patrol,” Derek yanked his hand free, and folded his arms over his chest, walking closer to the pond. 

“I don’t, I’m not. Come on,” Dex tried to take hold of Derek by the upper arms, but catching a Djinn who didn’t want to be caught was like grabbing smoke, even a very drunk half-Djinn. As he tried to pull Derek away, the swan started to honk, in a way that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. “Fuck off, Anna!” Dex turned and yelled at the swan. Derek stared, then started to laugh himself. 

“What?” Dex asked, blushing red, visible in the moonlight even. 

“You’re a Swan-Maiden!” Derek pointed. “That’s why the geese are terrified of you! It makes so much sense!” 

The swan on the water honked louder, flapping its immense wings. 

“I, no, you. Fuck.” Dex covered his face with his hands for a moment, before dropping them again and turning to face the pond. “Yes, Anna. He’s the one. Could you shut up for a fucking minute?” 

“I’m the one what?” Derek asked. 

“Yes, I’m a Swan, prince is the correct term, but it’s not a thing.” Dex rolled his eyes. “Now, will you come back to the dorm.” 

“Not until. You tell me what I’m the one of.” Derek frowned. 

“You are the least observant being I have ever met.” Dex pinched the bridge of his nose. He dropped his hand, stepped in close, and kissed Derek, who froze. “That’s what one you are. The one who’s been ruining my life with his stupid face.” 

“I’m, you’re gay?” Derek’s eyes went wide. “And you like me?”

“Bi, but yeah. Why do you think I freaked out?” Dex sighed. “ I hadn’t come out right away, because I’m so used to hiding, except from some of my younger cousins, like Anna over there still laughing at me. And I couldn’t figure out how to do it after all this time. And you’re way too pretty for me.” 

“You shut up about that,” Derek scowled back. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” He grabbed Dex by the shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. 

“Now will you come back to the dorms with me?” Dex asked, after they’d broken off the kiss, both breathing harder. 

“Maybe. Depends, will you spend the night with me?” Derek kissed him again. “We don’t, shouldn’t do anything more than maybe this because drunk, but yeah…”. 

“Ok, Nurse.” Dex wrapped his arms around him, kissing him deeply. 

On the pond, the swan settled its feathers and floated, glowing smug and serene in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post making the rounds a while ago about how you shouldn't mess with Swan Maidens. And that Selkie stories should end with a group of Swan Maidens showing up to kick the crap out of the fisherman and give the Selkie back her skin. 
> 
> Because Swans are terrifying. Geese are mean, but swans kill people. For real.


End file.
